


Rocking around the Christmas Tree

by Realynn8



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - All Human, Bickering, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realynn8/pseuds/Realynn8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of the year again and Caroline loves the holidays. She has been busting her ass to set up the perfect Christmas party at her workplace, but when she arrives nobody is there beside Klaus. It must be a mistake, right? This cannot be happening. Surely it's a prank or a joke. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocking around the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaLainaJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/gifts).



> Happy holidays, darling. Hope you like this! All the best in 2016!

Caroline couldn’t believe what she was seeing, her eyes must surely have been deceiving her: there was no chance in hell nobody came to the office Christmas party everybody had been speaking about for weeks and only Klaus stood there, looking through the high glass windows, similarly confused.

“What the hell is going on here?” Caroline said immediately after stepping into the room, “Where is everybody?”

She had some trouble arriving too because it was snowing quite heavily but it wasn’t  _ that _ bad. She just couldn’t understand. And she had worked so hard on the party too, every single ornament was in place, the giant Christmas tree covered in lights to the side, and the whole room decorated in holiday spirit, with taste and elegance. 

Klaus turned around to her, about to answer, when he closed his mouth and just took her in. She knew she looked good with her hair braided delicately around her head and dressed in a dark green dress that reached her knees but his intense look still caused her goose-bumps. If she was completely honest with herself, he didn’t look bad either, dressed all in black. Classy.

Caroline blushed slightly but didn’t smile at him, just raised her eyebrows, “Well?”

“I have no idea, love,” he said.

Their relationship hadn’t been the best. They got off to a rocky start when he mistook her for a secretary. To be completely honest, she had been carrying a plate filled with cookies in one and a bunch of coffees in her other hand, but her secretary had called in sick that morning and she just took care of her work herself, the clients had been important. 

Caroline had to admit he was competent though and he excelled at what he did. A big firm like the one they both worked at needed good lawyers and Klaus Mikaelson was one of the very best.  He was charming but ruthless, always three steps ahead of every opposition. 

Caroline was just happy she didn’t have to work with him too often because frankly he unnerved her. He had tried apologizing many times and even though his slip up had been forgiven and almost forgotten, she just couldn’t relax around him. He always asked her questions, listened to her thoughtfully and lent a helping her with her clients where he could. People didn’t do that out of the kindness of their hearts and Caroline was suspicious. She kept waiting for the other shoe to drop but so far it never has. 

She wasn’t blind though and she knew he was hot and she was drawn to him but she was too afraid to give him a chance. She has heard many stories about him, and they weren’t all that flattering. 

She scowled at him, “This doesn’t make any sense.” The food, the drinks, everything was there, except for their co-workers.

Klaus didn’t seem that bothered by the whole thing, “Maybe it’s the weather?”

And Caroline just  _ pffted _ , took out her phone and blanked after reading a text.

“Kol,” she said.

Klaus raised his eyebrows, walking towards her.  “What has he done now?”

Kol worked at the company too, like Klaus in the legal department, although he was only an associate. 

“He changed the venue,” whispered Caroline.

“Why would he do that?” asked Klaus, taking her phone out of her hands to read the text. “And when?”

“Well, if I would have known that, I wouldn’t be here, now would I?” Caroline snapped at him, sitting down on a chair nearby. All this work, all the time spent on it, all for nothing.

“He only sent you this text minutes ago,” Klaus said and checked his own phone. “And he didn’t even bother with me.”

“And the new venue is over an hour away.” Caroline was confused. “It would take us forever in this weather.”

It was snowing more heavily with every minute and it would be a complete nightmare to drive through the city in it. 

“It must be a prank or a trick,” said Klaus, “You know how he is.” And she did. Kol was a famous trickster, she just didn’t understand why he’d do this. They were friends and drinking buddies, getting along fabulously, especially since Kol always tried to shack up with her best friend Bonnie and Caroline got to laugh when he didn’t succeed.  _ Yet _ . 

He wouldn’t do this to her. Would he?

“Give me my phone back,” Caroline said suddenly and called Kol. He didn’t pick up. Klaus tried too and got the same result.

Then a minute later, a dreadful minute spent in absolute silence, they both got a text, “You’ll thank me later.”

“What is wrong with him?” asked Caroline, annoyed.

“I wouldn’t even know where to start,” laughed Klaus, unbothered.

“Why aren’t you mad?” she asked.

“As much as I love a good party, I’m not really a people person and this suits me just fine.” He walked over to the stereo and put on some music. 

“This must be very convenient for you,” he was the only one around, so it was only normal she’d lash out on him.

“I had no part in this plan,” Klaus said seriously, “I just don’t see why we need to waste all this, when we can enjoy it. You’ve put a lot of work into this, so lighten up and have some fun.”

“Why do you always have to be right?” complained Caroline, “It’s an annoying character trait.” It would be a shame to let it all go to waste. And he was not that bad of a company. She’d just have to be extra careful.

“Maybe it’s like an intervention?” suggested Caroline.

Klaus sat down across from her, opening a bottle of champagne, filling up two glasses. “Things have been a little tense lately, haven’t they?”

“A little,” Caroline smiled for the first time that evening.  It was just because he made her nervous and she didn’t know what his game was that she was often snippy and snarky towards him. She never gave him a real chance though, never let him close enough and it drove her crazy. He drove her crazy. He always smelt so amazing and dressed in a way that made her think not so pure thoughts and more often than not she didn’t know if she should push him out of a window or against a wall and just have her way with him. 

Klaus was always flirting with her too, not that subtly either. But it was more than that, he seemed genuinely invested and it perplexed her. What did a hot shot lawyer like him see in her, a small town girl lost in a big city? It just didn’t make any sense. But since it was Christmas, maybe it was time to give him a chance and not throw every word he said back into his face.

The blonde took a deep breath and accepted the champagne flute, “Okay, let’s have our own party then.”

Klaus seemed surprised and smiled genuinely. It was an adorable look on him and the word adorable was the last word you’d use to describe him. “To a lovely evening then, love,” he said and they clinked their glasses together.

* * *

“You did not,” Klaus asked amused.

“I so did,” Caroline laughed, taking another cookie, “I just looked at her and pushed her right into the puddle of mud. She cried and even though I felt a little bad, I was also proud.”

“Little Caroline, standing up for her daddy,” Klaus said proudly. 

Caroline couldn’t believe she was telling him all that, about how some girls teased her when her parents divorced and how she retaliated. She also couldn’t believe Klaus had told her about his family and she finally got a glimpse into what it really meant being a Mikaelson – and it wasn’t easy. As complex as her family and friends were, his family was on a whole different level. 

They started at the table but then just gathered a bottle of champagne and some eggnog and a plate of cookies and sat down on the floor, leaning back on the glass windows, looking at the tree, and just talked. Trivial and unimportant things at first but then things turned personal and they still went on, honestly talking about stuff, sharing their past experience, discussing families and friends and just enjoying each other’s company. Caroline had fun.

It felt good, it was nice to open up and just talk and lower your walls. She might regret it later, probably would, but at that moment, it felt amazing. And he seemed genuinely interested in her and her thoughts and opinions. He really listened to her and shared his thoughts. He was smart, educated and worldly and he wanted to know about  _ her _ hopes and dreams.

“May I have this dance?” he stood up when a slow Christmas song came on. Caroline didn’t hesitate, just placed her hand into his as he pulled her up and close.

“I want to see the world one day,” she said wistfully. “All my life I’ve been a small town girl and even though I live in a big city now, it doesn’t feel like much has changed. I’m still just me.”

“And you’ll always be  _ you _ , it’s one of the things I like most about you – who you are, how you are. But that doesn’t mean you can’t experience what is out there, to see the art and culture, listen to music, taste the food and see the countries. It’s all there, waiting for you.” He smiled at her and in that moment she saw he really believed it. It wasn’t a game, it wasn’t a farce, he really believed in her and it brought her nearly to tears. It might have been the alcohol too, but she wasn’t drunk, just open. 

She laid her head on his shoulder and he held her closer, “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” he answered as they swayed to the song.

* * *

They sat back down when the song ended, Caroline blushing slightly and Klaus just grinning happily. He walked to the table with the cold food and grabbed two plates.

“You need to eat so all the alcohol doesn’t go straight to your head,” he smiled and it somehow sounded a bit wicked.

“Please,” Caroline replied, “I can handle a little bit of alcohol.” Especially with the cookies she had been munching on. But she didn’t mention that.

Klaus handed her a plate regardless, “Thank you.” It was the polite thing to say. She didn’t know what they would do with all this food, but she had picked the caterer carefully and it was delicious. Maybe they could take it to a homeless shelter or someplace that needed it.

“This is really good,” said Klaus.

“Of course it is,” Caroline agreed. She knew how to throw a party; she had thrown so many before, especially in her high school and college years. She was too much of a perfectionist to let others do it when she knew she’d do it better.

“Do you like Christmas?” asked Caroline, truly curious. 

Klaus remained silent for a few moments, and then started talking. “I used to love it as a kid. We always set up a big tree and there were so many presents under it on Christmas morning. We all rushed downstairs and opened them, it was so much fun. Then in my teenage years Henrik got diagnosed around the holidays and it just wasn’t the same anymore. When he died, Christmas was never the same. But lately I’ve started to enjoy it a bit more again.”

“I’m sorry,” said Caroline. She knew there wasn’t much she could say. Kol had already told her about their youngest brother and his fate.

Klaus just nodded, there wasn’t much to say. 

“I love Christmas,” started Caroline. “I don’t even know why, when I was little it was the presents and all the lights but now it’s the smell and the magic in the air. It’s a time when friends and family get together even when they don’t see each other a lot.”

“And the presents,” added Klaus.

“And the presents,” laughed Caroline.

* * *

They continued to talk and drink and when a cheery Christmas song came on, Caroline jumped up and pulled Klaus up too, “Oh, I love this song,” she giggled. 

Klaus just chuckled and twirled her around. He was a good dancer, Caroline had to admit, he was most probably good at everything. His people skills could occasionally use some improvement although she was starting to think his skills were pretty good when it came to the people that mattered to him. 

Caroline let go of him and just spun around on her own, stretching out her arms, laughing with her eyes closed. The song reminded her of the times she was little and her father danced with her. It was their song and she usually didn’t dance with anyone else to it but tonight it felt right. It was a magical evening.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Klaus looking at her, amusement in his smile but joy in his eyes. He was looking at her like she was something he couldn’t take his eyes off and not just in the lets-rip-our-clothes-off way, but in a way like he cherished her and wanted to keep her happy and safe forever.

Caroline stopped dancing and just stared at him. 

His gaze grew darker and his eyes turned lustful but he wasn’t moving. He was waiting for her and she bit her lower lips with her upper teeth and it was like that was what he had been waiting for. He started towards her and she moved as well. They crashed together and didn’t waste a moment. His lips descended on hers and his arms went around her waist and pulled her impossibly close.

Caroline moaned when she felt his hard body molded against her frame and opened her mouth to give him access. She needed to feel him on her tongue. The kiss was demanding and rough, several months of pent up frustration released in it. They devoured each other and their hands roamed over their bodies, not being able to get enough.

Klaus picked her up and set her on the table, breaking the kiss after a moment and just looked at her, her lips swollen and skin flushed. His eyes were dark and eager, but she could also detect affection and tenderness, and warmth spread through her body. 

She pulled him to her again and attached her mouth to his. There would probably be a time for slow and tender later but now she wanted it raw and passionate. Caroline’s hand went up his chest and she wrapped them around his neck, playing with his hair, pulling on it slightly. When he slid his own under her dress, caressing her thighs and teasing the skin around her panties her toes curled and her stomach did a somersault and all she wanted was more.

She started unbuttoning his shirt, removing his tie, and throwing it some place on the floor. Klaus shrugged off his shirt and she ran her hands down his torso and it was heaven. He was hard and slender and his skin burned hot. 

Caroline wanted to wrap her legs around him, pull him closer, needing to feel some friction but he took a step back and pulled off her panties swiftly and her dress up first, so her wet flesh was exposed. She was eager to return the favor and started unzipping his pants, pulling them down with his boxers. She took his cock into her hands and started pumping it slowly, her mouth never leaving his. 

Klaus groaned and ran his thumb over her clit and she buckled on the table. He repeated the motion and inserted one finger inside her, and then just held it there, driving her crazy. She needed more and moved her hips towards him. He chuckled and inserted a second finger, stretching her. Her heart was hammering in her chest and her pulse was over the roof.

“More,” she whimpered, pulling away from the kiss and tracing her tongue from his chest to the base of his neck, grazing it with her teeth. He groaned, turning his head towards her and kissing her once more.

She grinded down, shamelessly wanting more and he increased his tempo. He was fingering her just right and she was close but before she could come, he removed his fingers and licked them, all the time looking into her eyes. She moaned and he kissed her deeply before kneeling in front of her, and replacing his fingers with his mouth.

Caroline bit her lower lip and barely remembered how to breathe as he was eating her out. He pushed her back, pulling zipper on the side of her dress down, so he could free her breasts, flicking her hard nipples through her strapless bra with his fingers. She grabbed onto his hair and squeezed her knees around him. He was merciless with his tongue, licking, kissing, sucking, playing with her swollen flesh and wet folds vigorously. 

She wouldn't be able to hold on any longer but she wanted him inside of her when she came so she pulled him up, scooted to the edge of the table and Klaus pulled her even closer, took a condom out of his wallet and slid it on, and then entered her in one swift motion. He was breathing hard and he stopped moving when he was inside her, giving her time to adjust to his size, but Caroline was more than ready and so she grabbed his ass and pulled him further into her. 

Caroline loved the feeling of being filled up, stretched deliciously. Klaus was leaning above her now, kissing her neck, and finally removed her bra. Her nipples were tight and sensitive, and when he played with them, her entire body lit on fire. He was picking up the pace with each thrust, fucking her fast and hard as if he couldn’t hold back anymore. And she loved every second.

“Yes,” rasped Caroline, running her hands over his back down to his ass.

“You feel so good,” breathed out Klaus before he leaned down to kiss her deeply.

Klaus' eyes were filled with passion and a storm was building in them. They were both breathing hard, waves of pleasure seeping through them. Caroline held on to him while he drove into her, harder and harder, deeper and deeper.

Sparks were flying through her and she couldn't hold on any longer. He could see she was about to come and put some pressure on her clit. The combination of his thumb on her and his cock inside her pushed her over the edge and she came loudly. He leaned back over her, and after a few more thrusts exploded in her. 

Their breathing was fast and hard, both trying to get back down to planet earth. Klaus pulled out gently and slowly, and Caroline sat up, putting on her bra and zipping up her dress. She chuckled when she saw she had never even removed her shoes. Klaus followed her gaze and just smiled at her.

“I’ll be back in a sec,” he said and went to get cleaned up. He brought her back a warm tissue and she cleaned herself up too before putting her panties back on. She smiled at him, a little bit embarrassed but thoroughly satisfied and Klaus grabbed her by her neck and kissed her tenderly once more. She returned the kiss, this time at a much slower pace.

“Are you free tomorrow?” Klaus asked, desperately wanting to see her again as soon as possible.

“I just might be,” said Caroline happily. They could give this a try, why not. This evening was like a new beginning for them, she saw a different side to him because she had lowered her walls and opened herself up. And so far she wasn’t disappointed. And if the sex was any indication, she’d have a grand time. 

“Good,” nodded Klaus and kissed her again. It’s like they couldn’t get enough of each other. 

“You know Kol is gonna be insufferable now, right,” said Caroline, scrunching her nose adorably.

“What else is new,” sighed Klaus and pulled her close, not willing to let her go anytime soon. 


End file.
